Some signs or billboards are designed to be viewed both during the day and during the night. During the day, the illumination for the sign is generally daylight reflecting off the front surface of the sign. On the other hand, at night the signs are generally illuminated with a light source. Some signs may be illuminated with a light source that mimics daylight by directing light towards the front surface of the sign. Other signs may be backlit with a light source that is behind the sign that directs light through the sign.